This is it
by thepossibiltyforjoy
Summary: It had been less then 12 hours since Beckett almost threw her life away, but right now this is where she was meant to be. Based after the "Always" episode. I do not own Castle in anyway or form. This is my first time at writing fan-fiction so please feel free to leave any advice. - G.
1. Chapter 1: This is the beginning

*******A/N: So guys, I decided to read over my first chapter of my fan-fiction and decided it needed changing. I have changed it a bit and it's been edited again, so here is the better quality chapter! I hope you still are enjoying it, after re-writing this I have now found inspiration on where the next chapter is going. I'm so sorry it's been so long with updating, but I literally had writer's block, bad. But i'm back and I can't wait to write and read all your reports back! Thank you.- G.*  
**

* * *

CHAPTER 1:

She feels the touch of his hands, slowly inching up and down her spine, she feels his hand slowly sliding over her waist line, drawing her closer to this body, she feels the warmth of his body, soothing the cold she was feeling, it gave her goosebumps. She felt his soft lips, slowly kissing her, starting from her spine leading to the back of her neck, slowly inching towards her face, following her delicate features; she turns back, smiling at each other, they are about to embrace in another passionate kiss...

Kate felt somebody sliding down behind her, she wanted to know who it was, but her day-dream was just too good to give up just yet.

Reaching for her shoulders he begins to massage her, Kate quickly arose from her day-dream, forgetting she was in the bathtub, she turned and there he was, Mr. Richard Castle, in the flesh looking at her like never before. She smiled at him, slowly biting her bottom lip, remembering that just over 12 hours ago, she was hanging off the edge of a building screaming Castle's name over and over again, scared she was never going to see him one last time. Now she's sitting here in his bathtub after finally giving all of her to him, Kate finally felt happy.

_"Babe" _Rick said in his soft voice, making Kate weak at the knees.

_"Mmm" _she murmured still mesmerized by the massage Rick was giving her.

_"So you're on- one board with this, right?" _He continued _"It's not some "I quit my job, I almost died, I'm in crisis" thing?" _He asked suggestively, worried that this was a one night stand, a mistake she regretted. Rick has so many thoughts running through his head.

Kate leaned forward and stood up, by this stage Rick thought, this is it, she's leaving.

But Kate turned around, kneeling down so that she could get comfortable wrapping her legs around his waist. (this was difficult as Rick had no idea what she was trying to do, he moved forward and helped her sit down) Kate's hands latched around his neck smiling at Rick, he slowly put his hands around her waist pulling her closer, she smiled again and began her answer _"Castle, I almost died and all I could think about was you, so ugh, no. Not for me"_.

Kate kissed Rick slowly touching his bottom lip with her tongue wanting an entrance for that perfect kiss; Rick didn't hold back and let her in. Once they finally stopped embracing their new- found love. Rick replies _"Okay, me either."_

_"Okay, good"_

_"Good" _and with that they decide to get out of the bath and continue on their day doing whatever they wanted to, together.

Walking into Castle's bedroom, she looked around and laughed to herself, she saw her clothes all over the place, her top half over the door, her pants near the end of the bed, her bra and underwear were somewhere, the bed was a mess where they had made endless amounts of passionate love. Castle walks in and sees Beckett now smiling to herself, biting her lip.

_"So you liked it?" _Beckett asked Castle as she realized that he was there.

_"Yeah" _Castle couldn't stop nodding when he answered the question.

_"Even the part where..."_

_"Especially that part, I loved it!" _Castle replied with a little glint in his eye. Kate looked at Castle with love and passion in her eyes, smiling to herself she knew, this is where she was meant to be, this is real and this is it.

* * *

** So I hope my updated version is much better than the original one, I feel much more confident in this one! Feel free to leave your thoughts and any advice or certain things you'd like to see when I'm developing this story! - G.**


	2. Chapter 2: I just want you

*******A/N: Hey all! Here is the next chapter, I hope you are all enjoying this story, sorry it's taken me so long to write the next chapter, ive been really slack! There are some sections in which I thought I'd add some music to make you feel just a bit more... Please don't hate me ;) - G*  
**

* * *

**CHAPTER 2:**

3 DAYS EARLIER.  
Castle and Beckett met at the crime scene, coffee in hand discussing Alexis' upcoming graduate speech.  
_"Of course you don't understand why she's taking this speech so seriously. You were probably the guy who had nothing on but boxers underneath his gown"._

"That is so insulting. _If you must know, I was naked" _He replies with a cheeky look on his face.

_"Oh, I-I'm sorry, I stand corrected" _Kate replies, slightly shocked at his honesty about his graduating attire. Castle had a smile on his face, happy that he made her stutter her answer slightly.

_"So how is the father of the graduate taking it?" _She asked inquisitively, actually wondering how he's handling his little girls growing up, becoming the amazing adult that she saw developing over the years.

_"I already have a plan to drown my sorrows, after the ceremony. My mother goes off to the Hampton's, Alexis will be doing her all-nighter. I will be distracting myself with a double feature of The Killer and Hard Boiled" _Rick's voice went a little deeper as her was finishing his sentence.

_"Wow. That is a double feature"_

"You like John Woo?" He asked, wondering if he should risk it..

_"The bloodier the better" _She replies, smiling coyly. She slowly walks closer to the crime scene. Before she knows it Castle pipes up _"You wouldn't want to join me, would you?" _Beckett had a huge smile on her face, simply saying _"Actually, I'd love to" _she turns back to the scene, still not believing to herself that she said yes to a movie night with Castle, nothing that she can't hear Castle's footsteps, she spins her head around, looking at Castle who also seems to be completely taken back by her acceptance. _"You coming Castle?..."_

The victim was Orlando Costas, he used to run with the Cazadores, a violent street gang involved with drugs, arms and larceny. It turns out that Orlando's priors were back when he was a teenager and he hasn't been arrested in years. Beckett and Castle did the usual routine, interviewing the girlfriends, finding out everything they could to find the killer. They found Orlando's car, two blocks away from the crime scene. On searching the car, Ryan found a .38 which had recently been fired. Esposito was running a number that the victim last had contacted on the phone, stating he knows where the victim was coming from, the address was 299 First Avenue.

_"What- what's at 299 First Avenue?" _Castle questions.

_"Captain Montgomery's house" _was all that Becket could say..

They all arrive at Montgomery's house, questioning Evelyn about what happened. Beckett found out that Orlando was trying to take some of Roy's old documents that included paperwork, legal documents and notes on his old cases.

_"What else would it be about? Everyone else thinks that Montgomery dies bringing a cop killer to justice. We're the only ones who knew what he was really involved in" _Epso continued looking at Beckett _"And his connection to your mother's murder. Beckett, it can't be a coincidence."_

* * *

Beckett is standing in the break room, making herself a coffee, stirring slowly, allowing her time to think when Castle appears, silent he waits for her to speak.

_"Say something reassuring" _Was all Kate could manage.

_"There are thousands of break-ins in New York City every year" _Kate's smile is wry; how can that be reassuring? She turns away anyway.

_"This one feels different"_

_"Well that doesn't mean that it is. Montgomery worked hundreds of cases. Just because this guy goes after files, doesn't mean he was after your mom's case"_

_"Then why is out thief dead?"_ Kate's voice raises a little bit, Castle just stays quiet leaving her to continue _"You know those guys Montgomery was involved with, he said that they wanted me dead. That I was getting too close and he said he was going to give his life in order to protect mine. And they still tried to kill me" _Kate pauses and takes a deep breath before continuing _"I was up sometimes and I think to myself "how the hell am I still alive". It's like I'm just waiting for that other show to drop. What is this is that other shoe?"_

* * *

_"I hope to God it isn't. Montgomery's friend was very clear. She starts poking around her mother's murder, they'll come after her again. I can't let that happen". _

Martha moves forward, forcing a smile to her face to trying to help her son deal with this _"I know", _she couldn't stay and watch her son suffer so she turned and left

* * *

_"Hey" _Castle's looking at Beckett with nothing but love.

_"Hmm?" _Beckett hums as she looks at Castle, seeing nothing but care and compassion in his eyes.

_"You're not alone, I'm here." _Kate smiles as she looks down, taking Castles hand in her own. _"I know" _They share a moment. This is more than a friendly hand hold, more than just PDA in the precinct.

* * *

_"No leads for 11 months and then this."_ She looks at Castle for reassurance, turning to Espo _"Does Gates know?"_

Espo shakes his head _"No"_

_"Then we don't tell her. If she finds out this is a match to my shooting she'll take me off the case__"_

_"Maybe you should be off the case" _Kate looks at him questioningly _"They tried to kill you once Kate. You keep going on this... what's to keep him from trying again?"_

_"What's to stop them now? No. I've been waiting almost a year for this and I'll be damned if I let someone else screw it up" _Kate stand and leaves, Castle doesn't move he's angry and hurt. He doesn't know how to do this..

* * *

Castle knocks on Beckett's apartment. Beckett answers the door, happy to see him. She doesn't realise the look on Castle's face as he walks in.

_"Hey" _

_"Hey"_

_"I just got off the phone with Esposito. Our killer had a key chain and he matched it to Eastway Car Rentals."_

Castle is serious as this point, he's here for a reason, not to get her killed.

_"Kate" _

_"Yeah, he's probably using a fake ID, but we should be able to narrow it down from there"_

_"Kate!" _His tone is serious and Kate notices.

_"What's wrong?"_

Castle walks over towards her and places himself between her and her homemade murder board.

_"You um" _He clears his throat _"You have to stop. This investigation. You you have to stop" _Castle's voice had dropped low, he's been dreading this conversation. He looks at Beckett who was smiling at his concern for her life.

_"Castle, we already talked about this. I'm fine. I'm in count"  
_

He shakes his head, his heart already breaking and he hasn't even told her yet. _"No, no you're not. They are, And If you don't stop, they will come for you Kate". _Kate is looking at Castle trying to understand what he's getting out. _"How do you know this?"_

Castle swallows hard takes a breath. This is it.

_"Before Montgomery went into the hanger, he sent a package to someone, someone he trusted" _He sees Kate's face drop. still he continues _"It contained information damaging to the person behind all this. Montgomery was trying to protect you"._

Kate's colour had drained from her face. Rick continued even though it was tearing her apart, building her wall back up. _"But the package didn't arrive until after you had been shot. Montgomery's friend struck a deal with them. If they left you alone, that package and the information inside would never see the light of day. But they made one condition. You had to aback off. And that's the reason, you're alive Kate. Because you stopped". _

By this stage Kate's face had shock and horror written all over it, it looked like she had just seen a ghost. Her bottom lip tremble slightly, refusing to believe the words that came out of his mouth _"How do you know this?"_

Rick swallows hard _"In order for the deal to work, someone has to make sure you weren't perusing it."_


End file.
